


Только не в этой жизни

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019, KisVani



Series: Миди от G до PG-13 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cults, Gen, Human Sacrifice, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Ночью в один маленький город направлялись отец-альфа и сын-омега. По крайней мере, так они представились шерифу.





	Только не в этой жизни

Он шёл по гниющей листве. В воздухе стоял прелый, затхлый, сырой запах. Словно он попал в запертый подвал, а не брёл по лесу.

Дестин точно знал, что видит сон, как и знал, что будет дальше, но проснуться не мог. И не мог остановиться. Ноги всё равно несли его вперёд, к неминуемому.

Он обошёл дерево, толстый ствол которого был покрыт наростами нездорового вида, и увидел то, чего ждал и чего боялся.

Точнее, не то, а _того_.

Огромный, выше деревьев, олень грязно-бурого цвета стоял перед Дестином, покачивая рогатой головой и моргая не в такт четырьмя парами глаз. Дестин отступил на шаг, потом ещё на один. Но убежать не мог, прикованный к месту: страх и что-то ещё, похожее на восторг, но словно бы вывернутый наизнанку, держали его. Он моргнул, и лес сменился пустым помещением, напоминавшим старый склад.

Только олень никуда не делся. Теперь его рога царапали высокий потолок, и ему пришлось опустить голову и едва не наклониться носом к Дестину.

Он ощутил его дыхание на своём лице, и дрожь прошибла всё тело.

Дестин проснулся.

Грудь перетягивал ремень безопасности, шея затекла от сна в сидячем положении. Но разбудило его то, что они остановились.

— Копы, — объяснил Кирус, барабаня по рулю, в ответ на его вопросительный взгляд. — Не спится им посреди ночи. Решили нас остановить.

Он не скрывал своего раздражения от Дестина, но, когда за окном показался свет фонарика и Кирус опустил стекло, он уже излучал дружелюбие. Профессионально смешанное с недоумением и некоторой долей смущения перед властями. 

Дестин усмехнулся. 

Когда Кирус Халир хотел, он отлично походил на обывателя. Такого себе альфу со средненькой должностью, омегой-домохозяином, парочкой детей и планами на третьего, если удастся переделать из старой кладовки ещё одну детскую. А когда хотел произвести другое впечатление — превращался в безжалостного главу корпорации. Или одного из главарей кровавого культа. Хотя особой разницы между последними образами Дестин не видел. И именно умение правильно подать себя делало половину работы, а недорогой седан помогал в остальном. «Никто не заподозрит в тебе тебя, если привык считать, что ты разъезжаешь только на лимузинах», — сказал как-то Кирус.

Дестин не вслушивался в его разговор с шерифом, пропуская, как белый шум, только выхватил последнюю фразу:

— …Понимаете, сынок у меня настоял, чтобы мы не останавливались в мотеле. Вы же знаете, омеги… И вроде не хочется баловать, но думаешь: а кто, если не я?

— Бог миловал, — ответил шериф, — у меня оба альфы.

— Малыш, поздоровайся, — сказал Кирус.

— Я не ребёнок, — огрызнулся Дестин, которому надоел этот балаган. — И да. Добрый вечер.

— Конечно, ты уже взрослый, в колледж ходишь, — согласился Кирус, — но для меня ты всегда будешь моим маленьким солнышком.

Дестин потёр шею и едва не послал Кируса вслух. Фредерик тоже иногда представлял его своим сыном, это делало происходящее противнее. И тогда, и сейчас.

— Езжайте осторожно, — сказал шериф, — тут чертовщина какая-то последнее время творится, так что не подбирайте никого, просто езжайте себе. И это, я ничего не говорил.

— Конечно-конечно, спасибо вам!

Кирус поднял стекло и тронулся с места. Дестин вздохнул и спросил, когда они вернулись на дорогу:

— Вот это всё было обязательно? Обязательно вести себя так, будто я маленький папин омежка?

— А лучше, чтобы шериф заглянул в багажник и обнаружил там полную сумку ритуальных инструментов, свечей и банок с глазами тритонов и живыми пауками?

Маска улыбчивого простофили слетела с Кируса в мгновение ока. Дестин бы тоже хотел так перевоплощаться. Или нет. Становиться как Кирус совсем не тянуло.

«А тебе и не предлагают, ты — мелкая сошка и даже не ребёнок кого-то из глав культа Керна», — напомнил себе Дестин. 

— Ты бы мог отвести ему глаза, — сказал Дестин вслух.

— Мог бы, — согласился Кирус, — но здесь и так взяли слишком много сил. Часть наших людей мертва, часть в больнице, и нам надо найти брешь и залатать. Брать ещё энергию — опасно. Так что лучше не использовать способности без особой нужды. Как и всегда.

Дестин скривился. У Кируса было очень своеобразное понимание нужды. К примеру, он мог использовать силу, которую давало ему его божество (Дестин упрямо оказывался принимать Керна как своё божество), чтобы заключить успешную сделку. Или во время покупки квартиры. Или чтобы вычистить из организма одного омеги наркотики, которые тот принял в надежде, что так станет проще. Кирус не спросил Дестина о причинах, просто сказал, что это — паршивый способ покончить с собой, и сказал больше ничего не принимать. И, видимо, сделал что-то ещё, потому что Дестина не тянуло больше ни к таблеткам, ни к порошку, ни даже к травке. Даже супрессанты он едва проглатывал, притом что это были вовсе не наркотики. Проще было думать, что это было что-то магическое, а не подсознательная реакция на приказ альфы.

— Зака ты бы тоже представил своим сыном? — спросил Дестин, просто, чтобы не молчать, погружаясь в мысли о том, почему альфа-Кирус для его внутреннего омеги был важнее, чем альфа-Фредерик.

К тому же мелькающие за окном чёрные столбы и деревья напоминали об увиденном сне, отчего по спине шёл холодок.

— Нет, обычно я представляю его своим любовником, — ответил Кирус.

Дестин фыркнул. 

— Наверное, он в восторге.

— Это Зак, — сказал Кирус, будто это что-то объясняло, и улыбнулся, как очень хорошей шутке.

Зак был сиротой, как и сам Дестин, уличным мальчишкой, зарабатывающим чем придётся. А ещё он был бетой, несмотря на совершенно омежий смазливый вид и искусственные феромоны, которыми он изредка душился. Это здорово ему помогало, когда очередная облава искала омегу-распространителя, а вовсе не среднестатистического неприметного бету. Это у Зака Дестин купил те наркотики пару лет назад. Ублюдок Фредерик ещё топтал землю и считал, что Фонд Керна существует для его удовлетворения, пусть официально тот и был создан, чтобы помогать бездомным, сиротам, многодетным, бедным и прочим обездоленным (а неофициально — чтобы легче было найти тех, кому нечего терять, и вербовать их в культ), Дестину хотелось забыться к чертям, но потом он сдал его с потрохами Кирусу, который явился вытрясти из него дерьмо.

Дестин немного удивился, когда увидел его в следующий раз во время ежемесячного жертвоприношения и вовсе не лежащим на алтаре, как иногда случалось с незадачливыми парнями, а среди первого круга посвящённых и с жертвенной чашей в руках.

Потом Зак перебрался в общежитие Фонда Керна и стал вести себя так, будто они с Дестином неразлучные друзья. Вообще, он был неплохим малым, и они правда подружились. А потом рогатое божество отвернулось от Фредерика (видимо, посочувствовав его мужу и всем омегам, которым, как и Дестину, тот уже стоял поперёк горла), он убился на трассе, и невыносимая жизнь стала самую малость лучше.

В живых из глав культа на тот момент остались только Кирус, да тот самый муж Фредерика, которому на молодёжь, не считая его собственных детей, было глубоко плевать. Кирусу обычно тоже было плевать, но в Заке он что-то нашёл. До этого Дестин считал, что быть в любимчиках у кого-то из глав их культа — значит секс. В случае Фредерика было именно так, у него сначала был один омега из числа сирот, живших при Фонде и связанных с культом, потом другой, потом дошёл черёд и до Дестина. Куда делись двое предыдущих, он не знал и предпочитал не задумываться. 

Он считал, что Кирус спит с Заком. Вряд ли вообще хоть кто-то думал иначе, увидев, как Зак виснет у Кируса на шее, и тот, смеясь, щёлкает его по носу.

Дестин сам не заметил, как снова начал засыпать, убаюканный ровным ходом машины и чернотой за окном. Ещё наверняка действовали супрессанты. Он честно принимал их, меньше всего желая, чтобы в дверь его комнаты скреблись альфы. В Фонде считали, что незачем расселять всех отдельно, тем более что для большинства это общежитие было скорее убежищем, где можно перекантоваться пару недель. Мало кто жил в нём постоянно. И всё бы ничего, но на препаратах Дестина всегда нещадно клонило в сон.

На этот раз он оказался не в лесу, а на том самом складе, что и в прошлый раз. Только в паре шагов перед ним стояли он сам и Зак. И повторяли разговор, который произошёл между ними где-то полгода назад. Случился он в комнате Дестина, теперь декорации были другими. Реплики только не поменялись.

— Скажи, неужели секс с Кирусом настолько приятен? — спросил он. — Это же… мерзко. Он тобой пользуется

Зак опешил, а потом расхохотался.

— Ты чё? Мистер Халир мне как отец! Не мой батя, который меня бросил, а настоящий. 

Это звучало смешно, Дестин тогда засомневался, но с тех пор внимательнее присматривался к ним обоим… и с некоторой долей удивления понял, что они правда похожи на отца и сына. Сумасшедшего отца и психопата-сына, которые режут глотки козам и измазывают друг другу лица человеческой кровью. Но всё же. И какая-то неясная обида, попробуй пойми на что именно, то и дело с тех пор царапала Дестина изнутри. Будто жизнь Зака была менее ужасной, и они оба не были пленниками этого проклятого культа.

Он и не заметил, как он и Зак из воспоминаний исчезли, оставив только пустой склад.

Не пустой.

Восьмиглазый олень стоял перед Дестином, и он чувствовал его злость, раздражение и желание растоптать крошечного человека у своих копыт.

Теперь из сна его вырвал гудок несущейся мимо фуры.

Дестин судорожно выдохнул и чертыхнулся.

— Что приснилось? — спросил Кирус.

— А? — не понял Дестин.

— Ты уснул. Уже второй раз, — сказал Кирус терпеливо. — Тебе что-то приснилось. Что именно?

Под ложечкой засосало.

— Это был просто сон, — ответил Дестин, не слишком себе веря. — Ничего необычного.

Конечно, ведь это абсолютно нормально, когда тебе снится злобное древнее божество, которому ты помогаешь приносить жертвы.

— Нет. Не просто сон. Рассказывай.

— Мне снился Керн, — Дестин закрыл глаза, потому что ему померещился олень на дороге перед ними, — посреди леса. А потом он же был на каком-то складе. И второй раз тоже.

— Ясно, — ответил Кирус. — Я кое-что сделал, чтобы мы не бродили по всему городишке в поисках бреши. Постарайся вспомнить что-то ещё о складе. 

От воспоминаний о сне комок встал в горле.

— Ты навеял мне вещий сон и не предупредил? — спросил Дестин.

— Ну я же за рулём и не смог бы его смотреть, — ответил Кирус. — Вспоминай, мы скоро будем на месте. Хочу быстро закончить с делами и вернуться, согласен?

Дестин вздохнул. Он был полностью согласен с Кирусом, а спорить с кем-либо из культа о том, что они лезут не в своё дело, было бессмысленно.

— Во второй раз мне снился Зак. Один наш с ним разговор. Думаю, потому, что ты его вспомнил.

— Небольшой совет: не думай, когда тебя не просят, — и, видимо, какие-то небесные тела удачно сошлись, потому что Кирус объяснил: — Сегодня я хотел взять Зака, но он бета, так что не подойдёт, потому ты его и увидел.

Дестин мысленно закончил за ним: «Так что мне пришлось возиться с тобой». Ему не нравился ни один из ритуалов, для которых критично, чтобы их проводили именно альфа и омега.

— Понятно, — сказал он вслух. — Значит, ищем склад.

***

Фредерик говорил, что сначала их, основателей культа, было трое, как и богов. Он вообще любил поболтать, делая вид, что владеет какими-то особо тайными и великим знаниями. В общем, Фредерик считал, что сначала богов было трое: тот, которого сейчас и почитали все прочие нормальные люди, тот, кого сейчас считали дьяволом, и третий, Керн, которому поклонялись он, его муж и друг семьи, а также весь организованный ими культ. По Фредерику: тот, кто стал богом, и тот, кто стал дьяволом, настолько погрязли в противоречиях и разных трактовках, что уже силы своим последователям не дают. А вот Керн устроился лучше всех.

Эта картинка сильно отличалась от того, что рассказывал Дестину в детстве набожный сосед, у которого он прятался от отца, но спорить с Фредериком не хотелось. Отец у Дестина был бетой, так что, когда он вырос достаточно, то смог дать ему отпор. Дать отпор Фредерику не получалось по множеству причин. Правда умерли они оба в автомобильных авариях, расшибившись по собственной глупости. В этом была некая высшая справедливость.

Фредерик говорил, что из троих основателей останутся только двое. Но почему-то решил, что одним из них окажется именно он.

Единственное, о чём жалел Дестин: его не было рядом, чтобы увидеть смерть Фредерика. Это бы сделало его счастливым хоть ненадолго. 

Фредерик был тем, кто привёл Дестина в Фонд Керна. После смерти отца Дестин совершенно не знал, куда податься. Его дом был паршивым, но это был дом. В отличие от того же Зака, он не успел остаться сам по себе и научиться выживать на улице. Фредерик появился слишком вовремя. Он был тем, кто считал, что Дестин обязан расплачиваться за это всем, что сам Фредерик пожелает взять. Он был тем, из-за кого руки Дестина были в крови, пусть и не по его выбору.

Он ненавидел Фредерика. Он ненавидел Кируса. И ненавидел мужа Фредерика. И всех их детей, если уж начистоту.

Прямо сейчас он ненавидел Кируса особенно остро за то, что они с ним таскались среди складов посреди ночи.

Охране он всё-таки отвёл глаза. Теперь здесь можно было хоть дискотеку устраивать — никто бы не заметил.

— Зачем в маленьком городке столько складов? — спросил Дестин.

— Дешевизна, — ответил Кирус, — это покрывает стоимость доставки. Многие с радостью снимают склады здесь, а до городов покрупнее уже везут.

— И какой из них нам нужен? — спросил Дестин, поднимая воротник куртки: ночь была прохладной.

— А к какому тебя тянет? — спросил Кирус и поправил на плече ту самую сумку, которую не стоило видеть шерифу.

Дестин хотел ответить, что его не тянет никуда, но понял, что это не так.

— Туда, — он указал на нужный. — Скажи, ты что-то со мной сделал?

— Ты принимаешь супрессанты? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Кирус.

Дестину этот вопрос не нравился и без не очень здравого контекста, но нужно было ответить:

— Да. Принимаю. А что?

Кирус пожал плечами.

— Думал, что нет. Ты всегда слишком восприимчивый к воздействию, я уже давно заметил.

— Видимо, повезло, — сказал Дестин.

Они с Кирусом были почти одного роста. Один не был крупным альфой, второй был слишком высоким для омеги. Это почти утешало.

— Вот именно потому я и взял тебя, а не Зака, — заметил Кирус, направляясь в сторону склада. — С ним мы бы бродили здесь до утра.

Дестин выдохнул, обрадовавшись, что его худшие предположения не оправдались, и поспешил за Кирусом.

«Хотелось бы мне воспринимать хоть что-то другое, а не вашего кровожадного бога», — подумал Дестин, но не сказал. Вряд ли бы Кирус оценил подобную откровенность. Он казался благожелательным. И ключевое слово — казался. Дестин видел, как он наказывал тех, кто пытался выдать культ или навредить ему. Он не сомневался, что с устроившими брешь, которая выдернула Кируса сюда сегодня, разберутся. Потому что сначала сила от жертв шла тем, кто стоял выше. И любой энергетический прорыв — неприятен для оставшихся в живых глав культа. Особенно — Кируса. Так что вряд ли они простят ошибку.

— Отлично, — сказал Кирус, когда Дестин толкнул дверь, и они вошли на склад. — Сейчас определим, насколько всё плохо.

Он нашёл выключатель, чтобы зажечь одинокие лампы под высоким потолком, опустил сумку на пол и обратился к Дестину:

— Походи, послушай, а я начерчу пару фигур и сравним ощущения.

Ходить и слушать хотелось меньше всего, но, опять же, его мнения не спрашивали. Так что Дестин отвернулся от Кируса, уже доставшего мел и уголь, и, закрыв глаза, сделал несколько шагов вглубь склада.

***

— Банкой пауков не обойтись, — сказал Дестин, возвращаясь к Кирусу.

— Боюсь, не обойтись даже корзинкой котят и собачьим приютом, — ответил тот, поднимаясь с пола и отряхивая брюки и плащ. — На что было похоже?

— Будто с меня кожу живьём снимают, — ответил Дестин, морщась.

Роль живого измерителя магической бреши ему была не по душе. Нет, бывают роли и похуже, но всё же. На самом деле Дестину хотелось, чтобы эта самая брешь расширилась и сошло на нет влияние почти забытого Керна… До того, как Кирус и Фредерик с мужем раскопали его и несколько десятков лет бережно наращивали его культ. Только Дестин понимал, что, упрись он и откажись помогать, — Кирус бы всё равно разобрался и предпринял меры. И всё равно бы использовал… восприимчивость Дестина, просто как-то иначе.

— Придётся искать человека, — сказал Кирус. — И быстро. Принесём жертву и домой до утра. Я сниму морок с одного из охранников, а ты приведёшь его сюда.

Дестин помотал головой.

— Нет!

Конечно, Кирус понял его панический ответ по-своему.

— Не надо ничего такого, просто ты побежишь, он погонится, и его буду ждать я.

— Нет, ты не понял. Не надо убивать людей, — Дестин подошёл к нему и неуверенно добавил: — Пожалуйста?

Кирус закатил глаза.

— Какие, по-твоему, есть варианты?

Дестин их и искал, судорожно перебирая в голове всё, что знал и о чём догадывался. Это был именно тот случай. Тот редкий случай, когда у него был шанс что-то поменять, оградить мир от ненужного насилия.

— Керн — бог природы, так? — сказал он, всё ещё пытаясь уцепиться хоть за какую-то мысль.

— Бог больной и умирающей природы, — кивнул Кирус. — И что с того? Это и значит, что простейший способ почтить его — убить живое существо.

— Но любого бога природы можно почтить и сексом, так? — Дестин сам не отследил момент, когда он вцепился в руку Кируса. — Культ иногда так делает, когда нужна какая-то мелочь для поддержки энергии, так ведь?

Кирус поморщился так, будто у него разболелись все зубы.

— Подожди, давай проясним, — начал он. — Ты предлагаешь мне посреди ночи искать в этой дыре какого-то мальчика лёгкого поведения, который неизвестно чем болен, и трахать его прямо тут, на складе, пока ты стоишь со свечой и поёшь ритуальные слова?

Дестин опять помотал головой.

— Нет, есть я.

— То есть ты предлагаешь найти мальчика уже тебе? — поднял бровь Кирус. — Извини, но для получения хоть какой-то энергии должен кончить хоть один из служителей Керна. Ты на супрессантах и возбудишься разве что, если вычистить их из тебя, а это — ещё сильнее расширит брешь. И опять же, хочешь переспать непонятно с кем? 

Дестин открыл рот, думая, как объяснить свою мысль ещё понятнее, но Кирус и сам понял.

— А… то есть ты предлагаешь мне трахнуть тебя? На этом же складе?

Дестин закивал.

— Нет, — ответил Кирус, всё-таки стряхивая его пальцы со своей руки. — Просто нет. Будь на твоём месте Зак — всё бы решилось намного проще, мы бы уже принесли жертву и ехали домой.

— Будь на твоём месте Фредерик — всё бы тоже решилось намного проще! — выпалил Дестин.

Это был удар ниже пояса. Никто, особенно он, не мог точно сказать, что во взаимной мести, спорах и изменах троицы основателей было отправной точкой. Может, всё это просто накапливалось. Но одно точно — Кирус и Фредерик в последние годы жизни Фредерика ненавидели друг друга вполне открыто.

— У меня не встаёт на изнасилование, — ответил Кирус холодно. — И что ты предлагаешь, а? Оставить брешь, потому что тебя внезапно начали волновать смерти?

— Всегда можно убить меня, — огрызнулся Дестин.

Кирус наклонил голову, рассматривая его, а потом кивнул.

— Хорошая идея, кстати.

Дестин моргнул несколько раз. Во рту пересохло.

— В-в-в… смысле?

— Если жертва будет чётко знать, что происходит, ещё и будет добровольной, — Кирус развёл руками, — это даже лучше. Так что — да. Согласен.

И, сказав это, он присел около сумки, расстегнул её и принялся деловито вытаскивать из неё всё необходимое для ритуала. А Дестин замер на месте, его мысли опять судорожно метались. «Он же шутит, — с надеждой подумал он, — правда же, шутит? У него плохое чувство юмора». Но, вместе с тем, он понимал: когда дело касалось культа — Кирус был безжалостен. Дестин сам это видел. Видел, как легко Кирус убивает. И людей тоже. Но обычно он ничего не мог с этим сделать. А теперь — может.

Другая мысль внезапно разгорелась целым пожаром в его разуме: бежать. Ударить Кируса чем-то и бежать со всех ног. Но Дестин быстро отбросил эту идею. Даже если ему удастся выскочить за пределы этого склада — ему некуда пойти. Для всего мира он — сирота с улицы, которого восемь лет назад подобрал Фонд Керна и заботился о нём с тех пор. Даже если он будет рассказывать о культе и жертвоприношениях, это ничего не даст. Он будет обвинять щедрых меценатов; не знающие о тайных делах Фонда будут отрицать, знающие — отрицать ещё сильнее. В конце концов сегодня Кирус убьёт кого-то ещё, а самого Дестина принесут в жертву спустя какое-то время. 

Он сглотнул. Выбора нет. Или помочь убить другого человека, или умереть самому. Дестин заметил, что, пока он сомневался, Кирус уже расставил свечи.

— Я могу помочь, — с запозданием сказал Дестин и добавил, когда Кирус взглянул на него: — Ну… подготовить ритуал.

Кирус коротко усмехнулся.

— Это будет уже слишком, — и он добавил: — Куртку сними.

Он сам остался в одной рубашке и брюках, свой плащ он скинул на пол так небрежно, будто это была ненужная тряпка, а не дорогая фирменная вещь. Дестин стащил куртку и, свернув её, положил на сумку. Даже если она будет не нужна, всё равно что-то внутри требовало бережно относиться к вещам. Кирус не комментировал, он уже зажёг свечи: расставлены они были просто кругом. Никаких изысков. Дестин снова сглотнул, заметив в руках Кируса ритуальный клинок.

— Не передумал? — спросил Кирус, когда Дестин подошёл к нему, ёжась от холода: под курткой у него была только тонкая футболка, а по пустому пространству склада гуляли сквозняки.

— Нет. Что нужно делать?

— Войди в центр круга. Встань на колени.

Дестин подчинился, понимая, что трясёт его вовсе не от холода. Колени подкашивались.

Это происходило на самом деле. Он умрёт здесь.

— Значит, совесть не даёт меня трахнуть, а убить — даёт? — спросил он, вскинув голову, когда Кирус тоже шагнул в круг.

— Причём тут совесть? — голос Кируса был совершенно спокойным. — Дело в эффективности.

Кирус сам опустился на колени напротив него. Дестин слегка отшатнулся, когда он протянул руку, но удержал себя на месте. Кирус же накрыл ладонью его затылок, словно в мимолётной ласке.

— Я уже говорил — у меня здесь и сейчас не встанет. У тебя — тем более. Принести в жертву кого-то ещё ты не даёшь. Я бы мог запереть тебя в машине и сделать всё сам, но это долго и хлопотно. И отдача будет меньше.

Дестин всхлипнул. Он не собирался плакать, но грудь сводило судорогой. Было до ужаса обидно понимать: вот столько стоит его никчёмная жизнь. Та самая, за которую он цеплялся, пусть не так сильно, как мог, но всё же. И верил, что становится лучше. А теперь эту жизнь придётся отдать просто так, за ненавистный культ и какого-то чужого человека, которого иначе прикончат вместо него.

— Я видел пьяницу, спящего под стеной, пока мы шли сюда, — продолжил Кирус. — Ещё не поздно передумать. Вряд ли он сделает для общества хоть что-то полезное, а так тебе не придётся умирать. Что скажешь?

Хотелось согласиться, пусть бы Кирус убил какого-то пьяницу вместо него… Но Дестин понимал, несмотря на страх и накатывающее волнами отчаянье, что тогда это будет полностью его выбор и не удастся отсидеться за мыслями о том, что он всё равно ничего не решал.

— Я уже ответил, — сказал Дестин и закрыл глаза.

— Последние пожелания? — спросил Кирус. — Передать что-то кому-нибудь?

Перед смертью Дестин был готов признать, что ему нравился голос Кируса. Да и сам Кирус тоже. В какой-нибудь другой жизни он бы мог в него влюбиться. Эффектный альфа, который умеет себя подать, не лидер списка «Десяток завидных женихов страны» и не рок-звезда, но достойный объект для увлечения.

В другой жизни, верно.

Дестин улыбнулся собственным глупым мыслям.

— Некому и нечего, — сказал он.

Зак и так всё узнает от Кируса и, конечно, не будет расстроен или обижен. Его же восторгает всё, что касается культа. Больно думать, что единственный друг и тот — вряд ли будет горевать.

Когда Кирус сжал пальцы на его затылке и завёл гортанный и до дрожи знакомый ритуальный напев, Дестин прикусил губу. Он пообещал себе не кричать. И подумал: перережет он ему горло или вонзит клинок в сердце? Наверное, второе. Иначе кровь брызнет на него самого, пачкая рубашку и лицо.

Дестин был прав, он почувствовал острие на груди и всё равно вздрогнул. А когда Кирус вонзил клинок — нарушил данное себе слово и закричал.

***

Дестин слышал гул и чувствовал тепло. Если это была дорога в Рай, то не хватало пения труб и света, если в Ад — было слишком уж удобно. Только ноги затекли.

Он судорожно вздохнул и открыл глаза. Над головой не оказалось ни неба, ни непроглядного мрака бездны, только обивка салона. Дестин ещё несколько секунд полежал без движения, слушая гул двигателя, прежде чем попытаться пошевелиться. Согнутыми ногами он упирался в дверцу, под головой обнаружилась его свернутая куртка, а ещё Кирус заботливо укрыл Дестина своим плащом.

Какая прелесть.

Он чуть повернул голову, посмотрел на его затылок над водительским креслом, снова прикрыл глаза.

Всё нормально. Он жив. Вроде бы.

Дестин коснулся рукой груди и нащупал дыру на футболке, но под ней, на коже, не было даже шрама. Он не поверил, потянул плащ вниз, скосил глаза, рассматривая пятно крови, кажущееся в слабом освещении салона просто чёрным.

— Ты должен был поверить, что я тебя убиваю, это дало всплеск энергии почти как от настоящей смерти, — от голоса Кируса Дестин вздрогнул, но было уже поздно делать вид, что он не пришёл в себя.

Он сел, задев подошвами кроссовок дверцу, придержал плащ на плечах, рефлекторно кутаясь в него, как в плед.

— Так я не умер? — спросил Дестин, удивляясь тому, как беспомощно звучит его голос.

Кирус хмыкнул.

— Не умер. Рана вообще не была смертельной, и я сразу её залечил. Ты просто потерял сознание.

Дестин почувствовал, как кровь прилила к щекам. Стало стыдно. Скопом за всё: и за ситуацию, и за собственные мысли перед мнимой смертью. Хорошо, что он не попросил ни о чём дурацком. С глухим раздражением, пробивающимся через стыд, он подумал, что ни в чём из происходящего не было его вины, и это естественно —перепугаться до смерти, когда тебя убивают… Но чувства никуда не делись.

— В следующий раз не сработает, — продолжил Кирус.

— Почему? — спросил Дестин, не до конца осознав его реплику.

Кирус коротко взглянул на него через плечо и опять перевёл взгляд на дорогу.

— Теперь ты будешь знать, что я тебя не убью.

— А мог бы и убить, — тихо ответил Дестин. — Я просто расходный материал.

Он не ждал ответа. В конце-то концов, это ни для кого не было секретом. Но Кирус заговорил:

— Нет, — и после паузы: — Ты — не расходный материал, и то, что Фредерик этого не понимал, — проблемы мертвого ублюдка, а не твои.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Дестин.

— Не за что. Это не комплимент и не утешение, в тебя слишком много вложено, чтобы взять и выкинуть это на ветер.

Дестин не знал, что сказать, и не думал, что это нужно. Остаток дороги они молчали, только когда уже въехали в город, Кирус произнёс:

— Если будут проблемы с комендантом — скажи, я поговорю с ним.

— Не будет, — ответил Дестин. — Я — не ребёнок. И он точно знает, что я уехал с тобой.

Он не стал говорить, что коменданту всё равно, когда и как они все уходят и приходят, комендантский час существовал только на бумаге. Если сказать это Кирусу, то тому могло прийти в голову ужесточить порядки. Фонд, центр и общежитие при нём перешли мужу Фредерика, но тот спокойно переписал в управляющие Кируса, не желая даже касаться ничего из этого.

Кирус остановил машину на пустой улице и вышел вместе с Дестином. До рассвета оставалось немного, фонари рассеивали серый полумрак.

Дестин спохватился, что всё так же кутается в плащ Кируса, и спешно его снял.

— Кажется… осталась кровь, — сказал он.

— Отдам в химчистку, — пожал плечами Кирус и напомнил: — Куртку не забудь.

Дестин чертыхнулся и опять полез в машину, забирая свою куртку, свернутую на заднем сиденье. Надел её, застегнул, скрывая окровавленную дырявую футболку.

— Мы же смогли залатать брешь? — спросил Дестин, засовывая руки в карманы.

Кирус поморщился и ответил:

— На какое-то время. Но настоящее убийство сработало бы лучше.

— Секс тоже, — упрямо сказал Дестин.

— Меня всё ещё не возбуждает насилие.

— Это не было бы насилием.

Дестину хотелось отвести взгляд, но он упрямо смотрел Кирусу в глаза, повторяя про себя, как мантру: «Ненавижу его, ненавижу-ненавижу». Здорово мешало то, что от шока супрессанты перестали действовать вовсе, и хорошо, что куртка была достаточно длинной, чтобы скрыть ещё и пятно на джинсах.

— Хорошего тебе дня, Дестин, — сказал Кирус и слегка наклонился к нему. — Постарайся выспаться.

И отстранился, будто и не чувствовал запаха… ну или решил, что вежливо будет его проигнорировать. Дестину ничего не оставалось кроме как кивнуть и направиться к общежитию.

Лучше бы Кирус его на самом деле убил.

Глупые, не до конца оформленные мысли, подозрительно похожие на влюблённость, он загнал подальше. В этой жизни — ни за что.


End file.
